The Battle Of Vale
by Animefreaks2
Summary: A Prologue to the RWBY series that goes back to the time where Vale is still at war against the Grimm and the story of Peter Port's Team. OC's accepted


_**A Very Important Lesson**_

It was another beautiful day in Beacon Academy; the birds were chirping, the Sun was shinning, and the faint sound of growls of the creatures of Grimm came from the Emerald Forrest. "_Too bad I have to spend it in this class" _Jaune thought to himself as he stared blankly at Professor Oobleck who was zooming around the class collecting their homework. "Well I am very excited to announce that today is a very special day! Does anyone know why?" Professor Oobleck asked as he stared directly at Jaune with hope "Mr. Arc! Do you happen to know the answer?"

Jaune who was not paying attention got was immediately stumped "Umm…Your birthday?" He attempted as he looked to Pyrrha for help who replied with a choking mannerism. "Wrong answer Mr. Arc, although you get half credit for being close. Now class! Mr. Arc is correct about a celebration of sorts. It is referred to as an anniversary, but who's?" Oobleck replied as he turned to everyone else as Blake raised her hand slowly "It's the anniversary of the great war Vale had against the creatures of Grimm." She said knowing it was correct as Oobleck smirked "Correct! Now today I will be telling you the tales of the war in which Professor Port and his team fought in." He began to say as Jaune sighed as he sat up a bit to listen "Now lets get this lesson started."

A young man walked up to the entrance of the newly established Beacon Academy as he looked around in awe at the sight of the buildings and the sight of the cliff that he had to climb up. He wore a raggedy brown suit and loafers that was extremely worn out.

"HAHA! I knew that those airships would never beat me! After all I worked hard to ge-" Before he could finish he looked at the dock to see all airships already in "Ah…. Well." He said in disbelief "They always told me that those things were fast…" there was a sudden snap of a twig as the young man quickly pulled out an ax and pointed it to the sound "Who goes there?!" He yelled as a blond spiky haired boy wearing Silver Armor fell on the ground at the sight of the huge axe 'Umm Tristan! Tristan Arc! Are you Peter Port?" He asked staring at the blades then slowly at the barrel "Wait…Is that a Blunder Axe? That is so cool!" Tristan asked examining the weapon.

"I am Peter Port, and yes this is a blunder axe! The best thing I have ever made in my village!" He said holding the weapon higher so it can be seen better "Wait…but how do you know me? Oh ha-ha! Must be because you heard one of my great stories about my life in the village!" Peter began to say as Tristan shook his head and looked at him "No, You're late." He said bluntly as Peter frowned "I suppose… But do you want to hear the tale on how I-" He stopped as he noticed that the blonde was not paying attention to him as he hit him on the head with the handle "OW!" Tristan yelled as he looked at him rubbing his head "What did you do that for?!" He asked as a small lump began to form.

"You should be able to learn more about the user of the weapon then the weapon itself." Peter said putting his weapon back "Hey, for your information I was listening. I just really don't care." Tristan retorted as he sighed "Peter, the headmistress wanted me to show you where we will be sleeping." Peter nodded at the thought "I am kind of tired from climbing that cliff." With a smile Tristan patted his back "Come on then! I'm pretty sure I can spot you some of my dinner I saved up…if I can find out where we were staying..." Tristan said looking at a poorly drawn map that had a little stick figure that Peter figured was supposed to be Tristan.

Peter looked at him a bit shocked "Seriously? You have no idea where to go?!" Seeing him a bit upset Tristan raised his arms defensively "Hey! In my defense I made a map that shows some of the key structures like the cafeteria." "A poorly drawn map." Peter said staring at it "Is that supposed to be a frog?" he asked pointing to a doodle "Maybe! Just shut it, we will get there." Tristan said leading the way as he held the map in different angles every few seconds.

_Hey people! Thank you for reading this Story! I will be accepting Oc's to be inside the story. Just private message me and don't forget to review this story._


End file.
